A Kiss is Just a Kiss
by Sokorra Lewis
Summary: John and Rodney have a discussion after the events of A Long Goodbye. Short fic, MckayWeir. [Complete]


Disclaimers: I only own the scene, not the characters or locations. Or the actors. This is only for fun.

Authors Notes: This is a tag I wrong to "The Long Goodbye" so it's been sitting around my computer for several months now and while I don't really like it; I decided to post it anyway. I personally feel it's a little out of character, but it's a sample of my writing and any comments are bound to help me get better. It is also the only SGA fic that has a sliver of Teyla/John in it, so it's a bit different. No Dora! The main pairing however is Mckay/Weir, so I've designated it as such.

"You kissed her." John sighed. He knew McKay would bring it up eventually after he was released from Beckett's care. He had just hoped it would be later.

"Well, it wasn't exactly me."

"It was your lips on hers. Surely you remember what it was like." Weird, John thought, that was what it was. Elizabeth Weir was his friend and while he thought her attractive, he didn't put her into his category for prospective romantic interests. The kiss had not changed that for him or for her as they had discussed it on one of the nights while everyone had left them alone. Sure, he had expected something of that nature, but he really had not thought about what his response would be if it did happen. Moreover, to tell the truth it had been as if he had been playing some virtual reality game only he had lost control.

"Rodney, I don't want to talk about it." He didn't need to turn around to know McKay's expression. He knew all about his little crush on Weir, and knew the man was divided between asking how the kiss was like and avoiding it not really wanting to know if John had enjoyed it or not. But he didn't want to talk about it. It was something he preferred to keep in the past.

"You know, Phibus fooled me." John looked up in surprise. He hadn't figured that particular thought in. "I really thought she was Elizabeth. I thought I knew Elizabeth well enough to tell the difference." John decided he would let McKay let out what he was thinking. He wasn't looking at John, just staring at the piece of Ancient technology they had been dissecting. "I guess I didn't."

"She fooled me too."

"Yes...But..." McKay stopped.

"But?"

"She shouldn't have fooled either of us. We have known Elizabeth for a year and a half now. You would think we would know someone a little better."

"Philbus had her memories and her thoughts. She knew how to affect us. Hell, she knew what buttons to push to get her way." Both were quiet, the memories of the not so long ago day coming back like it was happening again. The nod of the head, the fall against the pillows. The romantic plea for John to help Philbus' so called husband.

"You realize that had it really been us, Elizabeth would have slapped me into the next millennia, don't you?" John commented as that particular memory took precedence again in his mind. "If it weren't for the fact that she wanted to kill the guy, not just slap him I'm pretty sure Phibus would have done the same."

"She started it. Philbus I mean, not Elizabeth."

"Hmm"

"Zelenka has security footage by the way." John sighed. The man had a tendency to have just the right equipment to capture moments people either wanted to forget or didn't need to get around. "He thinks he should warn Kate that she may be your next 'Kiss Me, I'm possessed' victim." John grimaced slightly. Twice in one year. What a record. Perhaps Kate should be afraid.

_He cares for you more than you know_. He could still see Teyla's face as the alien had said those words. _Forgive me John._ The look in her eyes.

"Well, one word from Elizabeth, and I'm sure that tape will be destroyed with diligence." Zelenka was infatuated with the woman, she could simply ask, and it was done. Almost everyone knew it. The ones who didn't hadn't been there long enough to know anything. McKay responded to the comment with a slight smile.

"We had to choose the hardest ones to get, didn't we?"

John nodded. Then, if it had been easy, would they have cared as much? With that thought, he stood up. Perhaps he should explain to Teyla the words of his former head-mate. McKay said nothing but waved an arm and went back to work. He understood. John wondered if the man would ever do the same. He was sure Elizabeth would want to hear what the man had to say. McKay seemed a little dense when it came to those he liked. Sam Carter for example. She was gone and out of reach before McKay knew she existed but McKay still harbored romantic feelings for the blonde. His feelings for Elizabeth, while John had started to notice evidence a while ago, was only now coming into recognition in the man's own mind.

"Hey Rodney," John said as he paused at the door, "It wasn't her that kissed me. You should talk to her." With that, he walked out and towards his next mission: Talk to Teyla and explain things. And perhaps get a kiss when he wasn't someone else in a John-suit.


End file.
